20th Century Studios/Summary
Fox Film Corporation Background: The Fox Film Corporation was an independent film production company that was formed in 1915 by the theater "chain" pioneer William Fox. Fox formed Fox Film Corporation by merging two companies he had established in 1913: Greater New York Film Rental, a distribution firm, which was part of the independents; and Fox (or "Box", depending on the source) Office Attractions Company, a production company. 1st Logo (September 13, 1915-November 28, 1935) bandicam 2016-12-11 16-18-43-969.jpg bandicam 2016-12-11 16-18-50-868.jpg Logo: Here is the in-credit text of Fox Films. It would just say: FOX FILM PRESENTS In other cases, it mentioned the name of William Fox: WILLIAM FOX PRESENTS FX/SFX: Just a simple fade in and out. Music and Sounds: Silent, or the film's opening. Availability: VERY rare. Can be seen on Sunshine (1927) and other films from this era, but most of them just contain a "Fox Films" notice in the credits sequences. Occasionally appears on films shown on TCM's Silent Sunday Nights or on Fox Movie Channel, but showings on the latter have been scarce to none. The logo premiered on Regeneration and made its final appearance on In Old Kentucky. 2nd Logo (1915-1917) Logo: We see the word "COPYRIGHT" in a slightly curly serif font with two shapes on either side to make it look like a ribbon or banner, below that we see "WILLIAM FOX" in the same font but larger letters, below that we see an abstract "T" like shape with a diamond and the letters "WF" in a diamond shape. B6c98ad6ebb9cf47d2fc8fae276a05c1.png Bandicam_2016-12-11_16-19-14-739.jpg FX/SFX: The logo appearing, then disappearing. Music/Sounds: Silent, or the film's opening music. Availability: Ultra rare, as its only known appearances are on A Tale of Two Cities and Regeneration. Beyond that, it is unknown where it was used. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1929?-1931?) Logo: Over the final frame of a film, we see a long "F'" wiping in. Then, "'OX" appears letter-by-letter. At this point the background fades into a black screen. Another long "F'" wipes in, and "'ILM" appears letter-by-letter. A trail appears behind the letters. The entire text is in a weird font. FX/SFX: The wiping and appearing letters, the changing background. Music and Sounds: The ending theme to the film. Availability: Ultra rare. Editor's Note: The first actual logo used for this company. The design resembles the Art Deco design trend of the late 20s-early 30s. Twentieth Century Pictures, Inc. Background: in 1932 Twentieth Century Pictures was founded by four prominent men, these men were: Darryl F. Zanuck, Joseph M. Schenck, Raymond Griffith, and William Goetz. Films from Twentieth Century Pictures were released thru United Artists, the company then merged with Fox Film Corporation in 1935. (October 7, 1933-April 17, 1936) Nickname: "The Searchlights", "Futuristic Structure", "Majestic Tower", "Pre-Fox Structure", "The Jutting 0" Logo: On a dark night sky, we see a futuristic art deco-like monument with searchlights scanning the sky in the background. The center of the monument contains the carved out words "20th CENTURY PICTURES, INC." With "20th" the biggest row. There is total of 7 searchlights, with 2 being in the front of the camera, 2 that can't move, and 3 more in the background. Alternate Descriptive Video Transcription: Searchlights pierce a starry night sky, sweeping the clouds and illuminating a towering edifice in the form of "20th CENTURY PICTURES, INC." Trivia: This logo was designed by Emil Kosa Jr. and the logo was a matte painting, also this logo's fanfare was composed by Alfred Newman. FX/SFX: The searchlights moving. Music and Sounds: A drum roll that goes into a 21-note fanfare. Availability: This logo is very rare due to heavy plastering and the company only being independent for two and a half years. It can be seen on Blu-Ray prints of Call of the Wild and on TCM/Fox Movie Channel prints of Twentieth Century Pictures films. Editor's Note: The first appearance of the Fox identity, even though it wasn't even Fox yet. If you pay close attention in the background, there are two searchlights that bend, which is considered to be an impossible phenomenon. 20th Century Fox Background: In 1935, Twentieth Century Pictures, Inc. and Fox Film Corporation merged together to form "Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation" (the hyphen between "Century" and "Fox" was dropped in 1985), or simply "20th Century Fox". Currently, it's a subsidiary of 21st Century Fox Inc., which was a company formed when News Corporation split up into two companies. As of July 2018, their two most financially successful films are Avatar, released in 2009, and Titanic (under international rights), released in 1997. Both films were directed by James Cameron. Fox's most highly acclaimed film, according to review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes (jointly owned by Universal and Warner Bros.), is All About Eve, released in 1950 and directed by Joseph L. Mankiewicz. The failure of their 2015 film adaptation of Fantastic Four released on August 7, 2015 would ultimately end the studio's association with the Murdoch family, as two years later the studio and its library were put up for sale, with Disney acquiring within the year following a bidding war with Comcast; the acquisition process was completed on March 20, 2019, with the last pre-Disney release from the studio being Alita: Battle Angel. 1st Logo (November 8, 1935-May 23, 1968) 20CENTURY_1935_C.jpg 20CENTURY_1935_A.jpg 20CENTURY_1935_B.jpg GW255H136.png FOX-42.jpg 20CENTURY_1935_D.png FOX_35_COLORIZED.jpg FOX_36_COLORIZED.jpg FOX_40_COLORIZED.jpg FOX-67.jpg 5FLc3B8neUQdI5UCVTdgrg17813.jpg TCF-MovieToneNews.PNG |undefined|link=undefined 20th Century Fox logo (1935) widescreen and color 20th Century Fox (1935) 20th Century Fox 20th Century Fox - Movietone News |undefined|link=undefined Nicknames: "The Searchlights II", "Fox Structure", "Majestic Tower II", "Futuristic Structure II" Logo: It's the same as the 20th Century Pictures logo, except "FOX" appears in place of "PICTURES, INC." This logo was once again designed by Emil Kosa, Jr. Alternate Descriptive Video Transcription: Searchlights pierce a starry night sky, sweeping the clouds and illuminating a towering edifice in the form of "20th CENTURY FOX." Variants: * This logo first appeared in black and white, with a Technicolor version for color films debuting in 1936. * On colorized prints, depending on how it was colorized, the logo would have different colors. * The logo would either take place on a day or night sky. * One extremely rare variant had a slightly altered version of the tower in the opening credits with "presents", in script, below it. This variant was used for Fox Movietone News newsreels. * Starting in 1950, the structure is sepia-toned, the left searchlights are pink, the right searchlights are yellow and blue, the "stack" is blue, the middle searchlights are green, and the sky is dark purple. * On modern prints of Les Miserables, the logo fades into the NTA logo. * Starting in 1937, The logo was given an enhanced look with the structure being slightly different, and the searchlights being a little bigger. And also the sky in the background was slightly redone. Closing Titles: Superimposed on a special background or sometimes on the last scene of a movie, fade in the words "The End" with fonts vary on the movie with the following text: "Released through Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation", "Released by Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation", "Produced and Released by Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation" or "Produced and Distributed by Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation". FX/SFX: The searchlights in the background. Music/Sounds: A redone variant of the 20th Century Pictures fanfare as composed and conducted by Alfred Newman once again, that has become one of the most famous pieces of music in the world. Music/Sounds Variants: * On a few films, such as All About Eve, it is silent or has the film's respective opening theme. * On some 20th Century Pictures reissues, the original TCP fanfare is heard due to sloppy plastering. * On The Girl Can't Help It and the Blu-Ray (and possibly the DVD) release of Laura, the 1953 fanfare was heard. * Zorba the Greek, one of the last films to use this logo, use the first half of the 1953 CinemaScope fanfare. * On the 1994 Studio Classics VHS of Carmen Jones, the 1979 fanfare was heard. This is likely due to a reverse plaster error. * On Seven Arts TV prints, the full CinemaScope fanfare, with extension, is used (the extension is heard over the Seven Arts logo). Availability: Very common. It's still saved on just about every 20th Century Fox release, with some exceptions. The color version can be seen on the 2007 DVD release of the 1939 version of The Little Princess (although some public domain prints of the film use the next logo, while other prints use either the black-and-white version or no logo at all) and some colorized prints of Bright Eyes and Heidi, as well as some newer colorized prints of Miracle on 34th Street. The logo premiered on Metropolitan and made its final (official) appearance on Batman: The Movie, although the next logo premiered on The Robe. Some current releases of films such as The Blue Bird (1940), Leave Her to Heaven, Forever Amber and David and Bathsheba in circulation have this logo plastered over with the next one, but is retained on the Twilight Time Blu-Ray of Leave Her to Heaven. Older television prints of Return of the Fly plaster the next logo with this one, while retaining the CinemaScope fanfare, followed by the Seven Arts Television logo. Editor's Note: The majestic fanfare and the unique design makes this one of the most iconic logos of all time 2nd Logo (September 16, 1953-December 11, 1987) ZlajiicOuQgJSZCRqsXamQ19811.jpg GW382H151.jpg GgSpIeLH97_y4RKTEtlCpg25881.jpg 4ENWTcvi2egsY652ZwFOBw327661.png 20th Century Fox (1969).jpeg 034332dc2f4c89048b7366b3f038e5ea.png 4559cb984be324f1bbbec29c225fbc26.png HD2neS98Cb4f-IgqzJdO2w120400.jpg PdZ68QR2s1qwH_w93KQ6bA249180.png 7TWzUIKpXL6gdAUxeoMZMQ343952.png 20th Century Fox (1960).jpg TM7167fPe2n5dFM49bVxFg36927.jpg DjxJsOqXs-7vFxbjotonRA385870.png SzvM_LWWW9FTfkEeRsvgyg11662.jpg F9TYriv7lfbpBNcfSUikUg22694.jpg YZ3YuvtnCT2waLPvPLc9wg21446.jpg YcT71wGiM60bPypxGeEDOw28673.jpg J26MP-GXdN0Gl_TKGiOfNQ248505.png EgjanQzgGWBoGWMvU07Hvg70921.jpg 20CENTURY_1963_C.jpg Im_RNnBMvxr89IQGfdivzw11968.jpg 20th Century Fox (Todd-AO) 20th Century Fox (Early version, without CinemaScope credit) 20th Century Fox 1953-1981 logo 20th Century Fox logo (1953) with CinemaScope extension (HD) 20th Century Fox logo (1953) with 1935 fanfare 2 HD 20th Century Fox logo (1953) with 1935 fanfare 1 HD 20th Century Fox (John Williams version of fanfare) 20th Century Fox Logo Cinemascope 20th Century Fox 1953-1967-2 20th Century Fox (1953) Extended Version Nicknames: "The Searchlights III", "Fox Structure II", "Majestic Tower III", "Futuristic Structure III", "Slanted Zero" Logo: A redrawn and more clearer version of the last logo, but the "0" on the top is crooked and two searchlights behind the tower have been removed. This logo was designed by Rocky Longo, who was an artist at Pacific Title and Art Studio, Inc. He also designed the next logo. Trivia: The extended CinemaScope fanfare has appeared in the two Star Wars 'original score' albums. Many other albums carry this fanfare (albeit rearranged). All of these albums can be found on iTunes. The second episode of The Simpsons 27th season, "Cue Detective", features the Cinemascope 55 "Regular 0" variant when Principal Skinner puts the 1967 version of Doctor Doolittle on for the children at Springfield Elementary. In typical biting-the-hand fashion, all the students shout "boo" when the Fox logo appears. Variants: The Fox logo has had many renditions over the years. Here are some of them: * 1953-1967: The CinemaScope logo. The searchlights are slimmed down and the structure is placed in the center of the screen with a dark blue sky surrounding it. The logo fades to "TWENTIETH CENTURY-FOX PRESENTS A CINEMASCOPE PRODUCTION/PICTURE". * 1956-1967: Large-format (70mm, CinemaScope 55) films used a different Fox structure where the "0" is not slanted. It made its first known appearance on Carousel. * The one with the regular "0" also had this text: "A CINEMASCOPE PICTURE INTRODUCING/IN CINEMASCOPE 55". In 1961, The King and I was re-released in a 70mm version, called "GRANDEUR 70". * 1960-1965: For movies that were shot in 70mm/Todd-AO, such as 1960's Can-Can, 1963's Cleopatra and 1965's The Agony and the Ecstasy, the 20th Century Fox logo with the regular "0" appears for five seconds and then fades to the words "TWENTIETH CENTURY-FOX PRESENTS". The Bible (1966) contains the text "A TWENTIETH CENTURY-FOX RELEASE" with copyright information below it. * 1957-1987: Like the slanted zero version of CinemaScope logo, but without the snipe and fades out. * 1956-1967: Like the standard zero logo, but does not have the snipe and fades out. * There is an extended version of the 1953-1987 logo without the CinemaScope logo. It appeared only on two films, 1977's High Anxiety and 1981's History of the World, Part I, both directed by and starring Mel Brooks. * 1968-1987: The structure and the sky background are off-center and shifted to the left. Beginning around 1976, the registered trademark symbol "®" was added to the bottom of the logo. * There was a short version of this logo. * The logo would take place on either a day or a night sky. * On older international prints (and a recent TV airing) of Chariots of Fire and Breaking Away, the logo is zoomed in, as both films were shot in "open matte" and the logo was not adjusted for widescreen. * On Quintet, the logo fades to a white snowstorm, revealing the start of the movie. * An ultra dark variant due to film deterioration exists. Such films that have this variant are older prints of The Omen. Closing Titles: * 1953-1965: Same as above, but the "The End" words were moved to very top and the 20th Century-Fox text is pushed to the bottom to give space for the text "A CINEMASCOPE PRODUCTION" or "A CINEMASCOPE PICTURE". FX/SFX: The searchlights in the background. Music/Sounds: * November 5, 1953-1960: The 1953 recording of the original fanfare, which debuted on How to Marry a Millionaire. * April 30, 1954-1967: The original fanfare is extended for CinemaScope, as played by the 20th Century Fox Studio Orchestra and conductor Alfred Newman, and debuted on River of No Return; after CinemaScope was dropped in 1967, the 1935 fanfare is only used from this point on, until it returned on Star Wars in 1977. * March 9, 1960: A different recording of the original fanfare, as conducted by Nelson Riddle, debuted on Can-Can. * 1965-October 31, 1981: The 1935 recording of the original fanfare, last heard on Shock Treatment. * 1979?-December 11, 1987: A re-orchestrated version of the 1935 fanfare. The earliest known film to have used this fanfare is believed to be Scavenger Hunt. This arrangement is used on the next logo. * May 17, 1980-: A new recording of the fanfare, as played by the London Symphony Orchestra and conductor John Williams, which debuted on (Star Wars: Episode V) The Empire Strikes Back. * In other cases, it is silent or on some films has the opening music from the movie's score playing. Music/Sounds Variants: * The unfinished final project of Marilyn Monroe, Something's Got to Give (1962), has a shorter, slowed-down version of the 1997 fanfare (re-orchestrated ala TCFTV 2007's fanfare). The film can be found as a bonus feature on the special-edition DVD of The Seven Year Itch. * An abridged remix of the 1954 CinemaScope fanfare, beginning with 0:03-0:04 of the fanfare, then 0:05-0:09 and finally 0:18-0:23. This can be heard on quite a few films, such as Brubaker, Fatso, Fire Sale, Willie & Phil, Damien: Omen II, The Stunt Man, the 1973 TV movie Miracle on 34th Street, and the 1980 TV movie The Diary of Anne Frank. * There is also a slightly modified version of the 1954 CinemaScope extended fanfare. This can be found on Star wars (later known as Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope), released in 1977. It has an echo-like effect and sounds slightly re-orchestrated. * High Anxiety, also released in 1977, had a slightly modified version of the 1954 CinemaScope fanfare that sounded like a combination of the regular 1954 fanfare and the modified version from Star Wars and is also reverberated (noticeable at the tail end of the fanfare right before the opening credits). * History of the World, Part I, released in 1981, has a different re-orchestration of the CinemaScope extended fanfare. * There are low toned versions of the 1935 and 1954 CinemaScope fanfares that exist on some films. * Older prints of 1935's The Call of the Wild have the 20th Century Pictures fanfare. * On some current prints of The Two Little Bears, it uses the 1982 fanfare over the CinemaScope variant. * Recent prints of The Roots of Heaven play the 1994 fanfare over the CinemaScope variant. * The original 1977 Magnetic Video release of Fantastic Voyage has the opening flourish of the Magnetic Video music mistakenly playback during the first half of the fanfare. * Netflix prints of French Connection II use an abridged recording of the John Williams 1980 rendition of the CinemaScope extension (1999 orchestration). * On original theatrical and VHS prints of Revenge of the Nerds, the 1982 fanfare extension was used. Availability: Very common. It's still retained on just about every 20th Century Fox release, starting with The Robe, the first film to use this logo. *The CinemaScope variants aren't usually subject to plastering, however one print of Satan Never Sleeps that aired a decade ago on AMC plastered it with the 4th logo, but is retained on DVD releases of said film and a FMC airing. *Some films from the era such as Star Wars (Episode IV: A New Hope) and Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back were also seen with this logo (which are kept on the original theatrical versions on the 2006 DVD releases of said films), but replaced with the 4th logo on all Special Edition versions. *The International version of Chariots of Fire also originally had this logo, but plastered it with the 1994 logo on the current UK DVD release. However, it was intact on a recent TV airing on SKY and the Warner Blu-ray of the International version. *The original VHS releases of Moving Violation (1976) and Thunder and Lightning by Key Video updated it with the 3rd logo; the former restored it on current prints and the Shout! Factory DVD, while the latter still plasters it but keeps the original abridged fanfare. *Some releases of Alien and its Director's Cut version plaster it with the 3rd logo, though the first 1981 VHS, 1999 theatrical DVD, and the newest Blu-ray retain it. *This logo possibly made its final official appearance on Wall Street,though all current prints update it with the 3rd logo. It is unknown if it originally appeared on theatrical prints as well. *This logo can also be found some early-mid '80s films of the era, such as The Cannonball Run (variant), older video releases of Bill Cosby: Himself (1983), the original CBS/Fox Video release of Revenge of the Nerds (1984), the original Key Video VHS of The Buddy System (1984), Moving Violations (1985), the CBS/Fox VHS of Project X (1987), and older VHS copies of Young Guns II (1990), though the latter film's letterbox LaserDisc release used the third logo. These aforementioned were some of the few films from their respective years to use this logo. Sadly, most home video/DVD releases and TV prints of these films plaster it with the either the 3rd logo or those from another distributor. *Current prints of Avalanche Express (a Lorimar film they distributed, which WB now owns due to the purchase of the former's library) plaster it with the current WB shield, but is intact on the Spanish R2 DVD. *The logo was not seen at all on Carmen Jones, The Girl Can't Help It, A Circle of Deception, The Longest Day, Zorba the Greek, Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines, Batman: The Movie, The Cape Town Affair, The Day the Fish Came Out, Star!, Deadfall, Patton (some TV broadcasts spliced in the logo from another film), Tora! Tora! Tora!, Trouble Man, The Poseidon Adventure, USA prints of The Towering Inferno (as Fox owns primary North American distribution rights, while Warner Bros. owns most international rights, though both companies worked on the film together), At Long Last Love, The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother, Silent Movie, and All This and World War II. *The "regular 0" variant without the CinemaScope snipe or "Twentieth Century-Fox presents" card following is seen on The Sound of Music, and the original 1967 Doctor Dolittle. *The 1976 revision makes a very strange appearance on the Criterion Collection Blu-ray of Naked Lunch (a 1991 film). *''Down with Love'' (2003) uses this logo at the beginning. *Appears on the Vestron VHS of Fort Apache: The Bronx (despite not mentioning TCF on the cover) and Trifecta's airing of Oh Heavenly Dog! *''Southern Comfort'' was originally seen with the 1976 revision of this logo before the Cinema Group ident; it can be seen on some older European copies, preceded by the Overseas Filmgroup logo. *It also plasters the 2009 logo on Logan: Noir Edition. *This is bizarrely cut from the 1985 Playhouse Video VHS of Escape from the Planet of the Apes, as the Playhouse logo is followed by the film's opening credits. Editor's Note: The tilted zero can be an eyesore to look at for some, but it's still a majestic logo. 3rd Logo (August 28, 1981-August 5, 1994) 7bQwyRdN0t3zoRLeYm4U0w19930.jpg -p9QNal6j5q90Q50xMXiRw16392.jpg KqIqK4ItpZ1ZFFcrlZrbIg50030.jpg GW328H140.jpg FOX-89.jpg FOX-89.png -zwDcLEvU0IwlJaqsZdnVw800227.jpg VRfFGZi-Y7vk09WTu0HggQ1765438.jpg SaF_NI4eq46v1L4oc4KDzg744639.jpg XxlrGkF2FX14_IvX67THPQ782878.jpg N8DfNOMpuOMVQdDgMJl_dQ54687.jpg 20th Century Fox logo (1981-1994).png FOX-88.jpg FOX-90.jpg 20thcentury_end_01.jpg 20th Century Fox logo (1981) with regular 1979 fanfare (HD) 20th Century Fox logo (1981) with extended fanfare 20th Century Fox logo (1981) with extended fanfare 2 (HD) 20th Century Fox (1981, changed fanfare) 20th Century Fox Logo (1981-1994) Nicknames: "The Searchlights IV", "Fox Structure III", "Majestic Tower IV", "Futuristic Structure IV", "Pre-Ultra Majestic Tower" Logo: Another redrawn version of the last logo. This time, the structure is as off-center left as the late 1960s variant of the 1953 logo. This logo was designed when Rocky Longo repainted the eight-layered glass panels, and straightened the zero. This design of the logo still continues to this day (albeit in a slightly modified form). Variants: * On some films, such as Porky's Revenge!, the front-left searchlight is pink. * Some films had the structure looking dark and washed out. * On widescreen (letterbox) films, the Fox logo would be squeezed to fit on standard 1.33:1 film and then stretched with special projector lenses so it could be shown in widescreen (2.35:1). Though the first two Die Hard films use a version where the logo is not squeezed, and thus is stretched out horizontally. * On Point Break, the logo starts its animation when it fades in, and then freezes when it's about to fade out. * On a few films, the logo is in extreme close-up. * On a couple films, the logo is placed at a very far distance. * An extremely rare black & white version of this exists. Closing Titles: Same as the previous, but the text reads as either: "Produced and Released by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation" or "Released by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation". In 1990, the text was shortened to either "Released by Twentieth Century Fox" or "Produced and Released by Twentieth Century Fox." On The Abyss, My Cousin Vinny and FernGully: The Last Rainforest, there was a variation which had "RELEASED BY" and below the 20th Century Fox print logo. FX/SFX: The searchlights in the background. Music/Sounds: * August 28, 1981- October 1, 1993: The 1979 fanfare, last heard on Freaked. This was used in tandem with the long version until that year, as most films would either use the long version, have it silent, or the film's opening theme. * August 6, 1982-July 1, 1994: A re-orchestration of the long version of the 20th Century Fox fanfare, as conducted by Lionel Newman. The first film to use this rendition was The Pirate Movie and the last film to use it was Baby's Day Out. * In other cases, it was silent, or had the film's opening music play over it. Music/Sounds Variants: * On some films, such as The Flamingo Kid and Porky's II: The Next Day, the 1935 fanfare is heard. * Some prints of pre-1981 films, such as Thunder and Lightning, are plastered with this logo, but keep their original fanfare or sometimes use the 1979 variant. In some cases it is silent, like on Hardly Working, or have the opening theme to the film. * In 1983, a slightly modified 1980 recording/re-orchestration, as played by the London Symphony Orchestra and conductor John Williams, was used on (Star Wars: Episode VI -) Return of the Jedi. Similarly Class Action & War of the Roses use James Horner's own re-orchestration; some Jerry Goldsmith films also use his own re-orchestration. A strange re-orchestration of the Alfred Newman fanfare with a heavy brass section, as played by the National Philharmonic Orchestra and conductor Charles Gerhardt, was used on The Chase. * The DVD release of Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure, the French audio track on the 1998 DTS DVD of Predator and a Starz airing of Die Hard 2: Die Harder use the 1997 orchestration. * On the 1986 remake of The Fly, the abridged remix of the 1954-67 CinemaScope fanfare is surprisingly heard, possibly on purpose. * On current prints of A Change of Seasons, both the 1935 and 1979 fanfares are played together with this logo. This is likely due to an error when the 1953 logo was plastered over. * On Wizards, it is out of sync with the 1979 fanfare. * On current prints of 1935's Les Miserables, the 20th Century Pictures fanfare is heard (along with the logo being in black & white as the variant mentioned above). * On Alien 3, the music ends early, having one of the notes hold unnervingly. * On AMC's prints of Wall Street, a low pitched version of the 1979 fanfare is heard. Availability: Very common. *Notable films to use this logo are Taps, The Verdict, theatrical versions of Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi, Porky's II: The Next Day, Porky's Revenge!, Commando, Aliens, Predator, Broadcast News, Big, Die Hard,'' Predator 2'', Home Alone, Die Hard 2, Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, Alien 3, Speed, and Baby's Day Out, among others. *It allegedly premiered on Chu Chu and the Philly Flash, and appears on VHS copies, but there are theatrical prints in existence with the previous logo. This logo made its final appearance on Airheads, while the next logo debuted on True Lies (which was released three weeks before Airheads). **This also plasters the 2nd logo on full frame VHS releases of Star Wars ''(''Episode IV: A New Hope) from 1982 to 1992 (it was retained on the film's HBO premiere in 1983 and widescreen releases of the film on VHS and laserdisc in 1989, 1992 and 1993. It was reinstated to the full frame version in 1995 on VHS) and current prints of Thunder and Lightning ''(with the abridged CinemaScope fanfare), ''Wizards, the Director's Cut of Alien, My Bodyguard, both Revenge of the Nerds films, Bad Medicine, Moving Violations (1985), and Wall Street. *Fox plastered/updated the 2nd logo with this on some colorized versions of its films in the 1980s, such as Miracle on 34th Street (although its original logo is restored on newer colorized prints), and Technicolor films such as Halls of Montezuma. *This can also be seen on international prints of Crocodile Dundee ''(and on Australian prints of ''Crocodile Dundee 2) and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze ''(which surprisingly appeared on a bootleg Blu-ray) & ''III, as well as the trailer for Deck the Halls. *When History of the World: Part I (one of the last films to use the 2nd logo) aired on AMC in the mid-2000s, the extended version of this logo popped up at the very end; recent airings on AMC now use the current 20th Television logo instead. *Post-2007 releases of Die Hard 2 update this with the 1997 logo, while the UK rental VHS of the first movie deletes the logo outright. *The Hong Kong 1995 P&S LD of Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi removes this in favor of CBS-FOX Video. *The B&W variant, though extremely rare, appears on some American prints of The Sicilian (don't expect to see this on the Vestron Video VHS). *The 1991 (not 1989) Vestron Video release of Young Guns, including the late '90s LIVE reprint which uses that master, plastered the TCF logo with a sped-up silent version of the Vestron Pictures logo, while other prints omit the logo. *Other Fox releases of Morgan Creek movies have this logo removed on Media Home Entertainment releases and current prints, but is retained on the CBS/Fox Video/Fox Video releases of The Exorcist III, Young Guns II and Pacific Heights and TubiTV's print of Nightbreed (the theatrical cut). *Older VHS and DVD copies of Speed have this logo plastered over with the next one; However, it's retained on the Blu-Ray. *IVE's releases, along with DVDs from Live Entertainment and Artisan Entertainment, of films from Gladden Entertainment Corporation generally preserved this logo, but it was removed on the 1991 release of Mannequin 2: On the Move by Live Home Video, the Blu-Ray of Millennium (1989) by Shout! Factory, the Olive Films Blu-ray releases of both Mannequin films, and the 1996 re-release of Weekend at Bernie's by Avid Home Entertainment. It's also preserved on the Vestron Video VHS and Shout! Factory Blu-ray of The Sicilian. *It is believed that international theatrical prints of Brazil had this logo, but most home video releases go straight to the opening title card while the Fox Blu-Rays have the 1994 logo. *Most U.S. home video releases of The Princess Bride do not have this logo, with the exception of the 1998 MGM VHS, as they only have North American television and theatrical rights and as a result, it can be seen on U.S. TV prints. Editor's Note: A return to the more accurately drawn Fox tower. This would serve as a template for the next logo below. 4th Logo (July 15, 1994-October 5, 2010, March 30, 2013) Logo_20th_century_fox.jpg Fox.jpg 20thcentury_end_02.jpg 20th Century Fox 1994 logo with Fanfare HD bandicam 2016-12-11 16-20-54-760.jpg bandicam 2016-12-11 16-21-00-747.jpg Nicknames: "CGI Searchlights", "Ultra Majestic Tower", "The Searchlights V", "Futuristic Structure V", "Majestic Tower V", "Futuristic Structure V", "Fox Structure IV" Logo: We start on a black background. Then two searchlights swoop across the screen, revealing a top aerial view of the 20th Century Fox structure, redone in CGI. The camera pans down and then across the logo, revealing the starry and cloudy blue/purple/orange Los Angeles and Hollywood evening skyline in the distance, before settling into its more customary position and angle. The byline "A NEWS CORPORATION COMPANY" fades in at the bottom of the screen. The structure looks similar to the 1981 logo. Trivia: * If one looks very close in the far right-hand corner before approaching the main structure, one can see the Hollywood sign. It is not very big, but it is visible if one looks hard enough. Also, if you look hard enough, you can see stars in the BG at the end of the logo. * This logo was designed by Kevin Burns and animated at Studio Productions (now known as "Flip Your Lid Animation"), who also animated the 1990-1997 Universal logo and the 1986-2003 Paramount logo. The design was used earlier for the 1992 20th Television logo. * In the 2015 movie Kingsman: The Secret Service, the bylineless version of this logo appears on a news report about the premier of a fictitious film based upon the film's main villain. Variants: * There is a prototype version of this logo where the spotlight shines brighter on the structure. * On the "Special Edition" remastered versions of the Star Wars trilogy from 1997 onward and the Star Wars prequel trilogy, there is no camera panning; it just remains in its usual place until it fades to the Lucasfilm Ltd. logo, which is shown over the CinemaScope music extension. * A short version of this logo appears on The Making of The Pagemaster and the CBS television special I Walk the Line: A Night for Johnny Cash. * On Fright Night 2: New Blood and Joy Ride 3: Road Kill, the logo is shown without the News Corporation byline. * On the Disney+ prints of Star Wars: Episodes I-VI, the standard Star Wars version is used, but it's bylineless due to the fact News Corporation had spun off into 21st Century Fox which was bought out by The Walt Disney Company. Closing Titles: * Same as recent until 2006. * On Titanic, the text reads as: "Produced and Released by Twentieth Century Fox and Paramount Pictures". * At the end of the first two X-Men films and Death Sentence, the print logo is shown. FX/SFX: The panning of the camera across the Fox structure, the moving searchlights and the News Corporation byline fading in. Music/Sounds: * July 15, 1994-January 30, 1998: A re-orchestration of the long TCF fanfare, as conducted by Bruce Broughton in the same stage that the original 1935 fanfare was recorded in. The orchestra is 3 times bigger and the fanfare has more reverberation/echo, and larger brass section and string sections than other TCF fanfares. The first movie to use this fanfare was True Lies and the last movie to use it was Great Expectations. However, Wing Commander (released on March 12, 1999), some prints of Lake Placid 2 (released in 2007), and German productions, such as Krabat (released on October 9, 2008) and John Rabe (released April 2, 2009), used this fanfare instead of the 1997 one. * November 14, 1997, March 27, 1998-: A slightly slower re-orchestration of the long TCF fanfare, as performed by the 20th Century Fox Studio Orchestra conducted by David Newman, whose father Alfred Newman composed the original fanfare in 1933, as well as its extended counterpart in 1954. It was unveiled during the opening of the new scoring stage, Newman Scoring. The first movie to use this fanfare was Anastasia. After its release, Fox films kept using the 1994 fanfare until January 1998. Music/Sounds Variants: * The "Special Edition" version of The Star Wars Trilogy uses the modified 1954 recording of the fanfare as played by the 20th Century Fox Studio Orchestra and conductor Alfred Newman, and the 1980/83 recording of the fanfare as played by the London Symphony Orchestra and conductor John Williams, respectively. Re-orchestrations of John Williams' fanfare were used on the Star Wars prequel films. * On The Legend of Baggar Vance and most international prints of Braveheart, the opening theme of the movie starts over it. * On the Australian, New Zealand and UK releases of Shine a Light, it is silent. * There is a short version of the 1997 fanfare. The only films to use it are The Darjeeling Limited (with the short version of the Fox Searchlight Pictures logo) and Marilyn Monroe's unfinished project Something's Got to Give (1962) with the 2nd logo. * On some prints of Speed, and the first two Die Hard films, the 1982 fanfare is heard due to plastering of the 3rd logo. Other prints may use the 1994 or 1997 fanfares. * There is a slightly modified version of the 1994 fanfare. The only film to use it is Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. * On Speed 2: Cruise Control, a different re-arrangement of the long TCF fanfare plays. Availability: Very common. *It was first seen on the Baby's day out ''trailer, and appears in front of almost every subsequent 20th Century Fox film from ''True lies ''to its final theatrical appearance being on ''Tooth Fairy. *Despite the logo appearing on promotional materials, this doesn't appear on Epic Movie. *Surprisingly, this also appears on some trailers, behind-the-scenes clips and interviews for Predators, as well as the international trailer for Vampires Suck, in tandem with the next logo. *Also appears on some video games based on 20th Century Fox films. *This logo was used in tandem with the next logo until mid-2010, and was seen on direct-to-video releases of that year such as Flicka 2, Mirrors 2, and Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back, among others. *It plasters the 1953 logo on international DVD releases of Chariots of Fire, where 20th Century Fox holds distribution rights. *This makes strange re-appearances on Fright Night 2: New Blood, Joy Ride 3: Road Kill, and the Toei Animation production Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013), and still remains unchanged on the U.S Funimation DVD and Blu-Ray release. *It was also surprisingly preserved on the American DVD release of The Wiggles Movie, where it was retitled Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie. *On digital copies of Star Wars Episodes V-III, the Fox logo is removed and only the Lucasfilm logo (with a custom Star Wars theme) is shown, as this is likely due to Disney's ownership of the latter since 2012 (though this may be subject to change since Disney’s acquisition of Fox in 2019). *Strangely, an international TV spot for Airheads (which can be seen on its 2001 DVD release) contains this logo, while the actual movie (as already mentioned) was the last to use the 3rd logo. Editor's Note: This is a favorite of many. 5th Logo (December 10, 2009-January 17, 2020) 20CENTURY_2009_A.png 20thcentury_54.jpg V7TMz4rqIighG6o1s_N7Tw55822.jpg LuvJRc33mPz0lGUYw5HR9Q44730.jpg Fox current.jpg 20th Century Fox 75 Years Celebrating Intro HD 20th Century Fox Logo (Original Pitched) The Wolverine 20th Century Intro 1080p Nicknames: "CGI Searchlights II", "Ultra Majestic Tower II", "The Searchlights VI", "Majestic Tower VI", 'Fox Structure V", "Decade Tower", "2010 Fox", "20th's 75th", "Happy Anniversary, Fox!" "Happy 75th, 20th!", "2010s Tower", "75 Years of 20th Century Fox" Logo: It's a redone and more realistic version of the 1994 20th Century Fox logo. This time, it is in a dark/orange evening environment. When the structure is in its distance, we can see an extra searchlight and a pair of palm trees on the bottom right hand corner. This structure, like the 1994 structure, also looks similar to the 1981 logo. This logo was designed by Dave Strick and Ian Butterfield and was animated at Blue Sky Studios, 20th Century Fox's sibling company and creator of Ice Age. Trivia: This logo debuted on a trailer for Avatar on August 20, 2009 for the very first time. Afterwards, the logo first appeared on the aforementioned film, released on December 18, 2009 (though earlier premiering in London on December 10, 2009). Like the previous logo, if one looks very close in the far right-hand corner before approaching the main structure, one can see the Hollywood sign or the radio transmitter (despite not seen in the previous logo). It is still not very big, but it is still visible if one looks hard enough. And still, you can see stars at the end of the logo, but there are fewer than the previous logo. The "Celebrating 75 Years" variant for TCF's 75th anniversary is a well done contemporary throwback of--and a contemporary homage to--the 20th Century Fox CinemaScope logo, where the 20th logo faded after 10 seconds into the CinemaScope logo. Also a picture of Scart from Ice Age can be seen. Surprisingly, this has made an appearance on a season 3 episode of This Is Us. Bylines: *December 10, 2009-June 28, 2013: "A NEWS CORPORATION COMPANY" *July 17, 2013-January 17, 2020: Bylineless Variants: *For the logo's first official year (2010, even though the logo actually debuted in 2009), while the logo finishes its move into position, the camera pans up and two streaks of light draw "75" with the word "CELEBRATING" above the numbers and "YEARS" below both in spaced-out letters. The camera pans the words and numbers in position. Also, the Registered trademark symbol "®" and the News Corporation byline are engraved on different parts of the structure. *The prototype version had a much darker red-orange sunset sky, harder shading, and different searchlight positions. *The version where the wireframe fades in on the 3D geometry at the end of the logo sequence is part of Dave Strick's environment reel video. The details including his email address is also at the beginning where the logo starts blurry and then gains focus. *A short version with the final seconds of the animation appears on licensed video games, such as Rio: The Video Game, Aliens vs. Predator, Ice Age: Continental Drift and Aliens: Colonial Marines. *The final half of this logo's camera-panning sequence can be seen at the beginning of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 3D. *Starting with the release of Turbo on July 17, 2013, the News Corporation byline is excluded and the logo is bylineless for the first time since the 1935 logo. This is mainly due to the aforementioned split on June 28, 2013. Closing Title: For the most part, none. There are a few closing variants, however: *A short version without the camera panning is seen at the end of Lincoln, DreamWorks Animation films starting with The Croods and ending with Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, and the FOX network airings of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas. Surprisingly, it's also seen on The Simpsons short: Maggie Simpson in 'The Longest Daycare, the Home teaser short: Almost Home and the Ice Age: Collision Course announcement short as an opening logo. A bylineless version appears at the end of Ice Age: The Great Egg-scapade ''and ''Terminator: Dark Fate. *At the end of Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace 3D, the text "Released by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation" is shown. *Like the previous logo, at the end of Parental Guidance and Son of God, the print logo is shown. FX/SFX: Same as before. Music/Sounds: The 1997 fanfare, same as the one from the previous logo. Music/Sound Variants: * A combination of the 2007 and the 1989 20th Century Fox Television fanfares was heard at the end of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas. * The 1999 recording of the 1980 re-orchestrated fanfare, as conducted by John Williams and played by the London Symphony Orchestra, was retained at the beginning of Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace 3D when the final half of 20th's current logo animation was seen, followed by the Lucasfilm logo. * On 3D Blu-ray release of Predator, the 2009 logo is used to plaster the 1981 logo, but uses the 1982 fanfare. * On the international 3D release of Titanic and in German productions, such as Klitschko, Ausgerechnet Sibirien and the first two of Rico, Oskar films, the 1994 fanfare is heard due to plastering. * In rare cases, such as on US prints of The Monuments Men, the film's opening music plays over the logo. * Rio 2 has a Samba style of the fanfare, as conducted by John Powell. * In very rare instances, such as on Bridge of Spies, the logo is silent. * On Joy, it has the first half of the 1997 fanfare, but ultimately ends with the last note, followed by the opening theme starting over it on the second half. * The 2012 and the 1989 20th Century Fox Television fanfares combined was heard at the end of Ice Age: The Great Egg-scapade, though it's slightly quieter and has a small amount of echo at the end. * On War for the Planet of the Apes, the fanfare is played on jungle drums and a didgeridoo. * On Bohemian Rhapsody, the fanfare is played on electric guitar and rock drums. This version was recorded by Brian May and Roger Taylor, both of rock group Queen. Availability: Very common. First appeared on Avatar, and the trailer for Aliens vs. Predator (PS3/XBOX 360). The prototype versions are found on the trailers and TV spots for Avatar, as well as various newer 20th Century Fox games. This logo with the phrase "Celebrating 75 Years" and an engraved News Corporation byline officially first appeared on Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, released on February 12, 2010, and was seen for the last time on Gulliver's Travels, released on December 25, 2010. Surprisingly, the "Celebrating 75 Years" variant appeared at the end of The Negotiator. Also appears on most international theatrical releases of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films starting with Hot Tub Time Machine. Also appears on some video games based on 20th Century Fox films. The last film to use this logo with the News Corporation byline was The Heat, released on June 28, 2013. This additionally plasters the previous logo on Star Wars I: The Phantom Menace (3D prints only) and international prints of Titanic since 2012, and the 1981 logo on Predator (3D prints only) since 2013. Editor's Note: A suitable successor to 20th Century Fox's original CGI searchlights. _______________________________________________________________ '20th Century Studios' (February 3, 2020- ) 20th Century Studios logo.jpeg Logo: Nearly the same as the final 20th Century Fox logo, except "FOX" is replaced with "STUDIOS", and there are also some additional changes like a different sky backdrop and sleeker looking searchlights. FX/SFX: Same as before. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: First seen on a TV spot for The Call of the Wild. Editor's Note: It's quite a nice update to the last Fox logo, although it can be somewhat hard trying to get used to the name change. Category:Movie Category:21st Century Fox, Inc. Category:Companies with 3D logos Category:Fox Entertainment Group Category:20th Century Fox Category:United States Category:1915 Category:The Walt Disney Company